


Larxene's Sadistic Pleasure

by Hypnofeet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A short story once again featuring Kingdom Hearts Characters this time. This stars Larxene, Kairi and Olette from Kingdom Hearts as Larxene performs her acts on Kairi with Olette under her influence.





	Larxene's Sadistic Pleasure

Kairi shook in fright, holding a bowl of water. She had an electrified knife in her neck, a special one that was connected to the user so that shocks could be sent to her anytime. She walked into a room, seeing a yellow haired girl by the name of Larxene, who was also known as the Savage Nymph sat on a white throne. She wore her normal Organization XIII black coat, gloves and black boots. On Larxene’s lap was another girl, also with a knife in the back of her neck. This girl had soft peach-coloured skin and brown hair, wearing an orange tank top, black pants and red high heels. Her eyes were now yellow, an electrified look to them. Larxene watched, giving Kairi an evil grin.  
“It’s about fucking time!” Larxene yelled. “Get that bowl on the floor in front of me.”  
Kairi nodded quickly, kneeling down as she put the bowl in front Larxene and Olette.  
“I bet your thirsty!” Larxene grinned.  
“Yes... Ma’am.” Kairi replied.  
“Well... Take our footwear off then!” Larxene commanded.  
She shocked Kairi as she shook. She was surprised that Olette had not reacted.  
“She’s like me now. A sadist bitch.” Larxene laughed.  
“Yeah, come on and get our shoes off!” Olette yelled.  
Kairi was actually surprised that Olette had somehow already inherited Larxene’s personality. Without hesitation, she removed Larxene’s big, black boots first, exposing her smooth barefeet. Kairi then removed Olette’s red high heels, exposing her soft small barefeet, something that Kairi had noticed when she first went to Twilight Town those years ago. And even then, she thought her boyfriend: Sora had defeated Larxene. But recently, Larxene had destroyed Sora in battle, kidnapping Kairi and Olette and keeping them in a location where no one could ever hope to find them.  
“Come here bitch!” Larxene ordered.  
Herself and Olette began to make out, while Kairi removed their footwear. The two women dunked their feet into the bowl of water. Kairi just watched as their barefeet kept in the water for a good 30 seconds.  
“Open wide sweetie.” Olette laughed as herself and Larxene put their feet together, water dripping from them.  
Kairi gulped, placing her head directly under their feet, drinking their foot water as they both laughed.  
“Haha! How pathetic slave!” Larxene chuckled. “Drink like a dog you are.”  
“She is such a cute slave...” Olette laughed.  
“Heh. I guess so.” Larxene snickered. “Come on, lick all the water off.”  
“Yes Larxene.” Kairi had no choice but obey as she started licking their wet feet.  
She licked up and down their soles fast, trying to get the water off their feet as they laughed. They knew that even with every lick, their feet would only get wetter.  
“Awww, stop slave...” Olette laughed. “We were teasing you stupid!”  
Kairi stopped, shaking as Larxene shocked her again.  
“Well done slave.” Larxene smiled at Olette. “How does it feel to have some power Olette?”  
“I feel so powerful honey.” Olette grinned. “She’s getting used to her place. You think she’d worship my feet more? Or a massage?”  
Larxene smirked, seeing how corrupted Olette had become. She shocked Kairi even more.  
“You heard her, fulfil her wish!” Larxene commanded.  
Kairi nodded, moving closer to Olette as she raised her feet up to her. Kairi started to massage them gently as Olette leaned back, moaning softly at her fingers pressed against her own smooth, soft soles.  
“I hope she’s doing a good job otherwise I will stomp your face in!” Larxene threated.  
“Oh, she’s doing very good dear, just don't stop Kairi.” Olette moaned happily.  
She continued massaging with her hands more as she smiled a little at being at Olette’s feet. Unlike Larxene’s she didn’t mind Olette’s too much. Larxene grinned evilly, watching Kairi submit so easily to even Olette  
“Oh you're so great slave,” Olette moaned. “Just use that tongue now!”  
Kairi, embarrassed and scared of getting shocked again passionately kissed Olette’s soles as she licked up and down her soles nice and slow, moaning softly herself.  
“Is someone enjoying this too much?!” Larxene kicked Kairi’s head, shocking her a little.  
“I think she’s getting used to us!” Olette cheered.  
“She better be!” Larxene crossed her arms.  
She stared down at Kairi, watching her give Olette all the treatment and work on her beautiful feet. Kairi kept licking up and down all around her soles and in between the toes, giving each foot the same treatment. Olette giggled as she kept licking her feet, sucking on each one of her toes hard before moving to suck on her whole foot that Kairi could fit into his mouth. Kairi shook, not wanting to be electrocuted again. She sucked deeply, licking around her toes with her foot still in his mouth. Larxene grinned and Olette gasped in surprise.

After an hour of foot worshipping, Larxene put her foot in front of Kairi’s eyes.  
“Not bad!” Larxene smiled. “But it is time to worship mine!”  
Kairi looked at Larxene’s barefeet, hesitant. Larxene shook her head, forcing an intense electric shock through Kairi’s body, making her drool a little.  
“I can break you just as easy as I broke your friend.” Larxene explained. “Now get on it!”  
Kairi had no choice as she crawled to Larxene and started licking her barefeet.  
Olette and Larxene burst out laughing as Kairi was busy licking her feet slowly, getting her feet so wet.  
“That’s it, go on and enjoy it!” Larxene shouted.  
She continued licking her feet so much, moving to suck on her heel, licking around it.  
“Try harder!” Larxene motivated her.  
Olette smirked, resting her feet on Kairi’s lap.  
“Not bad my twin bitch.” Larxene teased. “Footstool now!”  
Larxene gulped, getting on her hands and knees in front of them. They both placed their feet on Kairi’s raised back as Larxene turned on the television.  
“We are going to watch some television now!” Larxene said. “Stay still or else!”  
“Then afterwards, we’re going to make sure you break!” Olette grinned.  
Kairi shivered a little, trying to keep still as the two sadistic women watched television, their feet on her back keeping their feet up as a footstool.

As time went on, Kairi was Larxene’s obedient little slave as well as Olette as they spent their days humiliating and dominating her till Kairi snapped. As more time passed, Kairi became brainwashed and had no thoughts of escape. And in the end, Kairi’s eyes changed and she became as much of a sadistic bitch as both Larxene and Olette.


End file.
